ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Pyramid
The Ancient Pyramid was a pyramid in the Desert of Doom that Aspheera was incarcerated in after her defeat at the hands of Wu and Garmadon. The Ninjas' quest was to find this location and discover its secrets. History Thousands of years ago, Pyro Vipers began to make pyramids, shortly after they died, they were locked in sarcophagi. Never Trust a Human (Flashback) A young Wu managed to convince Garmadon to go to the Serpentine Valley with him. They were caught and placed in the pyramid's cell. While the two are arguing, Aspheera offered to free them in exchange of friendship and Spinjitzu lessons. They agreed, but only Wu held his end of his promise. Weeks passed, and Aspheera used her newfound abilities to overthrow King Mambo the Fifth. Wu and Garmadon used the Forbidden Spinjitzu scrolls to defeat her, and she is put in a cell. Questing for Quests The Ancient Pyramid was mentioned by Clutch Powers when he was interviewed by Gayle Gossip. The Belly of the Beast After escaping the beetles, the Ninja head toward the pyramid. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja meet up with Clutch Powers and after disagreeing, he comes along with the Ninja to explore the Ancient Pyramid. After avoiding multiple boobytraps, the Ninja reach a sliding puzzle. While Jay and Nya solve the puzzle, Zane reads an inscription talking about someone's history. After reading, Zane realizes it is a Pyro Viper's tomb, and tells Jay and Nya to stop solving the puzzle, but they are too late as they free Aspheera. Now free, Aspheera demands the Ninja to tell her where the "boy" is, but the Ninja are uncertain who Aspheera is talking about. After Lloyd said he didn't know, he is immediately blasted by Aspheera's staff. The Ninja fight Aspheera, but she is able to hold off their attacks. She then shows interest in Kai and steals his Elemental Power, Fire. The Ninja try to stop Aspheera, but she uses Spinjitzu against them and wards off their attack. With Aspheera now having an Elemental Power, she spares the Ninja and lock them up in chains. Meanwhile, Clutch Powers, who decided to escape while the Ninja were fighting Aspheera, finally makes it outside the pyramid, but he is immediately confronted by Aspheera who demands Powers to take her to the nearest village. Powers hints at Ninjago City being the closest, but refuses to take her. This causes Aspheera to erupt the pyramid with lava. Powers then slides down the walls of the pyramid to avoid the lava before a rock causes him to fly away from the pyramid. In the end, Aspheera got on Fire Fang and rode to Ninjago City. Ninja vs Lava The Ninja are able to escape the Ancient Pyramid with the help of P.I.X.A.L.. Awakenings (Flashback) Zane gets a flashback about being trapped in the pyramid. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *100. "Questing for Quests" *102. "The Belly of the Beast" *103. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *105. "Ninja vs Lava" *108. "Ancient History" (Pictured) *109. "Never Trust a Human" (Flashback) *128. "Awakenings (flashback) Trivia *The Pyro Vipers built the pyramid the same way as the ancient Egyptians' pyramids. Gallery Pyramid Valley.png Young Garmadon and Young Wu with Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.jpg Ancient Pyramid.png Pyramid Bridge.png|The Bridge BoobyTrap Stairs.png|The Booby-Trapped Stairs Pyramid Spikes.png|Spikes "Hageman".png|"Hageman" Aspheera Trap.png|Aspheera's prison Screenshotter--NEW117-9’37”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-9’19”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-2’29”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-2’24”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-0’42”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-0’34”.jpg Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:2019 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Destroyed